Teorías
by NatLB
Summary: Unas teorías respecto de algunos momentos de la serie, en torno obviamente al Mystrade y mención de Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

**Notas del capítulo:** Siguiendo con los pequeños aportes. Aquí dejo algo de los pequeños momentos de fanservice que se mostraron o que uno busco en donde no había nada xD

**Beteo:** Como siempre gracias a Lilu, sino sus ojos llorarían sangre xD (probablemente al inicio y al final del fic, escribo solo yo xD )

* * *

><p><strong>Teoría 1.<strong>

Greg estaba camino a la oficina de Mycroft. Gracias a la desaparición de Sherlock del hospital, todos lo estaban buscando. Hace poco se enteró de Mycroft que Sherlock tenía otros posibles escondites, por lo que ahora se dirigía a la oficina del gobierno, no sin un poco de nerviosismo y ansiedad que no eran debido al menor de los Holmes.  
>Estaba por pasar la revisión y posteriormente tomar el ascensor cuando una llamada le obligó a detenerse. Era John.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuándo reanudó el paso.

—Estoy por llegar donde Mycroft, ¿te espero o me mandas una ubicación? —cuando escuchó el principio de la frase, sintió una molestia en la boca del estomago.

No podía pensar en eso ahora que estaban buscando a Sherlock.

—Greg... ¿pasó algo? —cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de John, salió de sus pensamientos.

—Yo te aviso —no quería sonar cortante, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Mycroft, este le habló lo justo y necesario, por lo que eso sumado a su inminente enojo in crescendo, debido a lo que dijo John, sin olvidar la forma en que lo "echó" de allí, sólo hizo que al llegar a su auto pateara la maldita rueda mientras se imaginaba que era la cara del político.

**{OoooO}**

Se encontraba en un bar cuando salió la cara de Moriarty en televisión abierta.  
>Pidió una cerveza, cuando terminó, la pagó y salió del local para encontrarse un auto negro justo en la entrada.<p>

Pese a que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vio al hombre de hielo no estaba de ánimo para planear una maldita forma de ayudar y proteger a Sherlock ahora que aparecía este demente y que el menor de los Holmes había sido exiliado del país.  
>Ignoró el auto y siguió caminando, claramente pudo ver como las cámaras giraban para observarle.<p>

Se detuvo y encaró a una cámara.

—¡NO, MYCROFT! —dicho esto llegó a un cruce que debía cambiar para dar el paso a los peatones, pero no ocurría. Greg sabía que Mycroft lo secuestraria ahora, quisiera o no, sería mejor marcharse. Siguió caminando por la cuadra y sucedió lo mismo, ya harto cruzó en medio de la calle. Todo iba bien hasta que un auto lo empujó.

—Sube al maldito auto, Gregory Vincent Lestrade —sí. Mycroft chocó con él y estaba enojado si maldecía y le llamaba por el nombre completo.

Lo que la gente observó fue a dos hombres salir del auto y tomar al herido para meterlo dentro y marcharse como si nada.

**{OoooO}**

Greg se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de Mycroft.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —exigió en la puerta de la oficina.

Greg estaba sentado en una silla y con la mano en la mejilla, ya que se la raspó con la calle al caer.  
>Mycroft le vio y se sintió mal por el DI. Respiro profundamente y se calmó. No entendía porque Gregory estaba tan distante desde la última vez; con lo de recién sólo se sentía más intranquilo y preocupado.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Greg y le observaba la herida que en dos horas tendría tonos amoratados.

Cuando Greg lo despreció corriéndole el rostro. Mycroft quedó helado en el lugar por lo que no esperó y analizó a Greg.

.-O-.

Para cuando se enteró de la razón, se encontraba solo en la oficina. Anthea entró preocupada, ya que vio como salió el Detective.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, pero Mycroft sólo negó y la despachó.

Anthea salió extrañada, eran pocas las veces que su jefe sonreía.

**{OoooO}**

Mycroft escribió un texto a Anthea para que le enviara un presente a Gregory y también para que le despejara el día de mañana de cualquier compromiso. Debía hablar con Greg ahora que sabía los motivos. Celos. Y de algo inexistente, ya que ese día a esa, hora John estaba en las afueras del Club Diógenes y no en su oficina.

* * *

><p>Y sigo jugando con los espacios xD<p>

...

_Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar_ **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo:** Siguiendo con los pequeños aportes. Otro más... el inter se me iba cuando quería actualizar D: perdón el retraso...

**Beteo:** Como siempre gracias a Lilu, sino sus ojos llorarían sangre xD (probablemente al inicio y al final del fic, escribo solo yo xD )

* * *

><p><strong>Teoría 2.<strong>

Mycroft jamás pensó que John descubriría algo antes que su propio _hermanito_, pero así fue.

En algún momento Gregory tuvo que hablar a John de su oficina y ambos se dieron cuenta que iban a lugares diferentes. Gregory jamás había pisado el Club Diógenes y John no tenía la menor idea de la ubicación de la _otra oficina_. Después de averiguar con Sherlock, el Doctor Watson, pudo darse cuenta que si alguien, cualquiera, debía hablar con Mycroft, era llevado al Club Diógenes; no así con la otra oficina que era un lugar más intimo, algo que el doctor pudo deducir (_no era tan idiota como Sherlock decía) _fácilmente, ya que era alguien que manejaba y entendía los sentimientos.

.-O-.

Por lo que encontrarse con John en el Club Diógenes para hablar de Greg; sinceramente, jamás se lo imaginó.

—Seré breve... Desde el divorcio Greg no se siente lo _suficientemente fuerte_ para otra relación _(y es entendible. Terminaron en mala forma y Greg terminó durmiendo un fin de semana en Baker)_. Además, estuvo casado con una mujer y ahora un hombre está interesado en él, eso podría asustarle _(aunque tampoco estoy seguro de que tanto...)_. Le gusta Doctor Who, sobretodo el décimo_ (¿a quién no?)_. Nunca le invites a salir si hay un partido que le gusta en la tele _(asumo que sabes cuál)_, podrías acompañarle _(pero no arruinarle el partido)_. Trata de que deje de comer comida rápida todos los días_ (se está descuidando y eso no puede ser, hay veces que es necesario hacer trabajo de campo)_, y no le mandes tantas donas _(sí, yo lo sé)_. Creo que entre ambos pueden dejar de fumar como chimenea _(sobre todo Greg)_. Demuéstrale cariño, por lo que debes dejar de ser tan Holmes. Eso sería todo, confío en ti, Mycroft. Estaré pendiente de ti y sé que no puedo amenazarte, pero puedo seguir tu vida, día a día, sabiendo lo que le hiciste a Greg, y eso sería suficiente castigo sobre todo porque seguirás viéndolo a futuro. Sin más que decir, me retiro.

**{OoooO}**

Mycroft quedó helado y repasó mentalmente la conversación y para cuando reaccionó ya era de noche y Anthea le avisaba que estaba listo el auto.

—Todos sabemos de la tensión entre el Dr. Watson y mi hermanito... Pero eso no significa que estén juntos y no es normal que John se preocupe tanto por su otro amigo.  
>—¿Señor? —Anthea estaba perdida y... ¿Su jefe necesitaba un consejo del tipo sentimental? Bueno, lo último era creíble. Después de todo, su jefe no entendía en un principio por qué se preocupaba por el D.I.<br>—¿Qué pasó? —preferible era ser directa.  
>—John... No sentirá algo por... Gregory ¿verdad? —Anthea negó con la cabeza y se juró hablar seriamente con su jefe.<p>

.-O-.

Durante esa conversación John estuvo muchas veces a punto de "desaparecer". Gracias a que Anthea intercedió por él, no tendría a Sherlock reclamándole por el doctor.  
>John era un buen amigo de Greg, <em>demasiado<em> creía Mycroft.

.-O-.

Debido a las conversaciones con su asistente y a las palabras que recordaba de John, incluyendo sus deducciones del momento, finalmente logró empezar una relación con el D.I. aunque se sentía nervioso. No quería arruinarlo, era un Holmes después de todo.

**{OoooO}**

Cuando John apareció nuevamente en el club se molestó, las cosas con _Gregory_ iban bien para escuchar regaños del médico. Pero no fue así. Esta vez John habló con él para ayudarle e infundirle confianza, también le señaló sus propios cambios (inconscientes) debido a Greg. Ya no se preocuparía por el doctor, les quería ayudar pese a que aun le tuviera resentimiento debido a que entregó a Sherlock al lunático de Moriarty, propias palabras del médico.  
>Pero pobre del sujeto que se acercara con dobles intenciones a <strong><em>SU<em>**_ Gregory_.

Podía cambiar para bien, pero los viejos hábitos jamás se olvidan y menos teniendo tanto poder en las manos.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar<em> **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo:** Otro aporte. El anillo... basado en esa imagen que daba vueltas en internet (El acuarto... humm... tardara en llegar XD)

**Beteo:** Como siempre gracias a Lilu, sino sus ojos llorarían sangre xD (probablemente al inicio y al final del fic, escribo solo yo xD )

* * *

><p><strong>Teoría 3.<strong>

El viento del Este se aproximaba. Apretó la mano de su esposa para luego girarse hacia Mycroft quien organizaba algunos asuntos desde el teléfono.

Fue en este momento y debido a que Mary le devolvió el apretón, que se dio cuenta del anillo en la mano del mayor de los Holmes.

¡¿Mycroft estaba casado?!

.-O-.

—Dios John, no digas estupideces —le respondió Sherlock una vez se instalaron en Baker—. Pobre de la persona.

—¿Entonces para qué lleva un anillo?

—Podría servirle en las reuniones. Las personas casadas transmiten más confianza que las solteras. No importa —empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas.

—Acabas de llegar Sherlock —le regañó—. No vas a empezar a fumar. Todavía debemos saber que ocurrirá contigo —Sherlock le miró confuso—. Estás "exiliado".

El detective le restó importancia con un gesto de las manos. John agradecía que al menos no le rodara los ojos en un gesto "falsamente dramático"

—Puedo esquivarlos fácilmente.  
>John bufó, jamás podría hacer entender a su compañero la seriedad de algunas situaciones.<p>

.-O-.

Pasada media hora, Mycroft hizo su aparición con carpeta en mano.

—Medidas que permitirán tu estadía hermanito—se la entregó a John—. Sólo en Londres.

—¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme? —preguntó John refiriéndose a su amigo.

—Sólo las consecuencias de su desobediencia. Agradecería que por esta ocasión esté muy pendiente de mi hermano, Doctor Watson.

John hizo una mueca, tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza y ahora sumémosle esto, sin olvidar que aún no perdonaba a Mycroft por lo de Moriarty.

—Lamento la molestia de mi petición —dijo a John—. Debido a esto, Anthea estará en contacto con ustedes. Me retiro, asuntos del gobierno.

**{OoooO}**

Estaba en la cafetería cerca de Baker. John le había pedido visitarle, porque si no mataría a alguien.  
>Sherlock estaba insoportable, no podía tomar casos tipo 7 porque involucraban una visita a terreno y John no podía irse como la vez que tomaron el caso del hombre y el boomerang. Mary y la bebé estaban primero.<p>

Greg lo entendía, se podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando su amigo y no querría vivirlo en carne propia. Ya una vez estuvo sufriendo con Sherlock porque era necesaria una supervisión durante su periodo de desintoxicación. Lo bueno es que Mycroft le pagó con una semana de vacaciones, que harta falta le hacían.

—Greg, gracias —dijo John con un claro alivio.

—Te ofrecería cerveza, pero...

Al estar a cargo de Sherlock y las últimas semanas de embarazo de Mary, sería una irresponsabilidad.

—Además, como nunca, hace demasiado calor para un café —comentó John mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo con hielos.

Greg asintió para igualmente tomar un trago de su bebida.  
>Más que compañía, John necesitaba despejarse y Greg lo sabía, aunque sólo fuera una visita a la cafetería.<p>

.-O-.

Después de salir se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino.  
>Greg se dirigía a su auto, pero este no estaba.<p>

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo al llegar al lugar.

Tenía las llaves con la alarma en la mano, por inercia apretó la alarma y pese a que lo rogara, nada sonó.

_Le roban a un detective inspector. Si se enteran en el Yard seré una burla_

—Tranquilo su auto está camino a casa —informó una voz.

Greg se volteó y miró a Mycroft.

—¿A casa? —preguntó para incomodidad del hombre.

—Agradecería que no distrajera al Dr. Watson —evadió claramente el tema.

—Y yo que no se lleve mi auto. Tendré que llegar a mi departamento en taxi y Señor —recalcó—. A mí, el dinero no me sobra —terminó, molesto por la actitud del otro hombre.

—Gregory —dijo el otro hombre claramente afligido y sentido por la actitud del detective.

Pero Greg le ignoró y siguió caminando para pedir un taxi.

—¿Sabes que me preguntó John? —preguntó al hombre, pero sin girarse—. Porqué llevabas ese anillo. No podía responder y él asumió que sería por un matrimonio... ¡con Anthea! —gritó lo último antes de subirse al taxi.

**{OoooO}**

Para cuando Mycroft llegó a su hogar entrada la noche, tuvo una extraña sensación. La cama estaba vacía, solitaria. Greg se enojó, por lo que se fue a su antiguo departamento.  
>Se tendría que disculpar con el D.I. pronto, o la sensación se haría insoportable, tal como la vez que envió a Greg a Baskerville y eso que en aquellos tiempos estaban sin formalizar.<br>Ahora sería peor.

.-O-.

Mycroft no quería arriesgar al D.I. Diariamente se evitaba, gracias a su asistente o a los del M16, un atentado a su persona, pero aún así recibía amenazas constantemente y con la vida de Gregory no jugaría.

Una cosa era el trabajo del D.I., que pese a que no supiera, estaba bajo constante vigilancia y protección; y otra, la relación que tenían. Por eso le había pedido no contar de su relación. Ahora entendía la molestia de su pareja, era horrible no besarle en cualquier parte o que alguien le incomodara con preguntas y no poder responderlas, y también que otras personas le mirasen con dobles intenciones. Y entendía a esa gente. Su D.I. tenía un físico bastante bueno pese a la edad y dios, se derritió la primera vez que le vio corriendo detrás de Sherlock y ese violador.  
>Debería disculparse y ya sabía cómo.<p>

**{OoooO}**

John fue citado por Mycroft al otro día a la cafetería de la otra vez. Charlaron un poco de todo, desde Sherlock pasando por Mary y acabando por Greg.

—Veo que le llama la atención mi anillo, doctor.

John se ruborizó, pero estaba con un Holmes, tarde o temprano el hombre sacaría el tema.

—No sabe el motivo por el que lo llevo —dijo la perturbación del amigo de su hermano—. En un principio fue por Mami, una promesa a estar con alguien —John no sabía porque le contaba aquello el hombre que desaparecía a otros—. Ahora, es una promesa de matrimonio que pienso cumplir a la brevedad.

—¿De verdad? —y la pregunta no fue formulada por John. Greg estaba allí, quien había aparecido de improviso porque necesitaba un amigo y tenía pensado en invitar a John a tomarse algo.

—Claro cariño —respondió.

John se sentía caer de la silla.

—¿Ustedes? —señaló a ambos, a lo que ellos asintieron para luego tomarse de la mano—. ¿Cuánto?

—Dos meses después de la muerte de la Srta. Adler empezamos a frecuentarnos —decía Mycroft.

—Pero fue oficial después de volver de Baskerville, aunque las cosas se complicaron con la muerte de Sherlock —comentó el detective.

—Cuando buscamos a Sherlock y sus escondites... ¿Te ofreciste o...? —no era la mejor pregunta, pero seguía en una especia de shock, leve.

—Estábamos juntos y bueno... siempre he sido como un tío o alguien que se preocupa por Sherlock.

—Lo de los hijos del embajador de Washington fue difícil para _Gregory_ ya que estaba involucrado sentimentalmente, después de todo se trataba del hermano de su _pareja..._ —se podía apreciar el gusto de Mycroft al decir la última palabra.

Y así siguió la conversación. Ahora John sabía el significado del anillo y algunas circunstancias entre este par.  
>No sabía cómo se lo tomarían Mary y Sherlock.<p>

** {OoooO}**

—Se veía venir John —dijo su esposa.

—¿Greg? —preguntó Sherlock, seguía sin recordar el nombre de Lestrade.

Aunque como iban las cosas, Sherlock sacaría provecho de esto para acceder a casos y molestar a los del Yard o al propio D.I.

En el fondo Sherlock agradecía que su hermano tuviese su propio pez dorado y pese a que eliminara de su Palacio Mental el nombre de Lestrade, agradecía que fuese él y no algún extraño que a la larga no pueda con la vida y secretos de su hermano o terminara aprovechándose de estos.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar<em> **;)**


End file.
